miniskirt & love
by toma QED
Summary: Roy sudah menjadi fuhrer ! seluruh wanita di military harus memakai miniskirt...kecuali Riza !


Royai one-shot

_**Miniskirt & Love**_

Riza menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari itu. Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada seluruh perwira wanita yang telah mengenakan seragam rok mini, atas perintah Fuhrer Mustang.

Orang itu… dari dulu hingga sekarang tetap saja seleranya… Setelah mimpinya tercapai, tentu saja tidak lupa seragam perwira wanita diganti. Hal ini hanya menambah kekesalan Riza saja.

"General Hawkeye, dipanggil oleh Fuhrer Mustang."

"ya.." jawabnya lesu sambil mengambil arsip yang akan diserahkan padanya.

Riza tidak mengerti. Ya. Benar. Mengapa hanya dirinya sendiri… satu-satunya wanita yang memakai seragam yang lama… yaitu celana kulot biru military yang dari dulu ia kenakan. Roy tidak menyuruhnya mengganti seragam dengan mini skirt itu…

"Permisi, fuhrer mustang, sir."

"ya. Hawkeye. Masuklah"

Tatapan Riza beradu dengan sekretaris roy yang baru, yaitu seorang wanita muda yang mengenakan rok pendek itu. Hatinya semakin dibuat kesal, apalagi dengan tatapan roy pada wanita itu.

"Bagaimana dengan dokumen yang kuminta ?"

"oh… ini, sir."

"bagus…." Roy membalik-balikkan halaman dari kertas-kertas itu, dan manggut-manggut. Namun, ia melihat sekilas tampang kesal dari generalnya itu. "ada yang salah, Hawkeye ?"

"tidak."

"Sepertinya mukamu terlihat kesal padaku ?"

"tidak, sir."

"ya sudah. Dismissed"

Riza meninggalkan kantor roy dengan tampang yang masih cukup kesal.

_Riza… kenapa kau kesal begini ? bukankah bagus jadinya kau tidak perlu mengenakan rok mini ide gila mustang itu ?_ benar juga… ia tidak perlu mengenakan benda itu, bukan. Lalu mengapa ia sekarang kesal setengah mati melihat tampang Roy dan perwira wanita lainnya yang bermini-skirt ?_ jangan-jangan, kau… juga ingin mengenakannya dan mendengar roy bilang bahwa kau cantik dengannya ?_

"BUKAN ! BODOH! BUKAN BEGITU !" teriak Riza tiba-tiba di kantor. Mukanya tiba-tiba merah padam, melihat semua orang menoleh padanya. "ma..maaf…maaf…"

"General, ma'am… anda tidak apa-apa ?"

"ya… terima kasih, Havoc."

Keesokan harinya, seluruh kantor di Central gempar. Setiap orang yang ada di hall mengangga, sambil menahan hidung mereka yang berdarah, ataupun untuk yang wanita hanya berhenti untuk memandangi keanehan pemandangan yang mereka lihat.

General Riza Hawkeye berjalan dengan santainya ke kantornya, mengacuhkan semua orang yang memandanginya seperti itu.

"ugh….. general… a..anda dipanggil oleh fuhrer" havoc menginformasikannya sambil menutup hidungnya yang sedari tadi mengucur darah. Riza memberi senyumannya, dan membuat ia anemia kekurangan darah, mungkin.

"terimakasih. Aku akan datang segera."

Tok….tok…tok…

"masuk !" perintah roy santai sambil menyeruput kopi di mejanya, lalu perhatiannya hendak kembali lagi kepada koran yang hendak dibacanya, namun matanya terhenti untuk berabad-abad pada hal yang dilihatnya.

General Riza Hawkeye, dihadapannya dengan seragam military dan mini skirt biru yang hanya panjangnya kurang lebih 10 – 12 cm !

"ya ? ada apa, sir ?"

"General, tolong utus anak buahmu untuk mengurusi pemberontakan di south, oke."

Riza terlihat sedikit kecewa, namun berusaha menutupinya. "baik, sir…" lalu ia menutup pintu itu dan kembali ke kantornya. Ia berjalan perlahan, lalu mengunci pintu kantornya, dan perlahan air matanya mengalir.

Entah kenapa ia kesal… apakah ia benar-benar ingin diperhatikan oleh roy, lebih dari bawahannya saja ? apa ia benar-benar ingin dianggap sebagai _wanita_ oleh roy ? ia sendiri tidak bisa menjawabnya…

_Apa ia telah jatuh cinta pada roy ?_

Mungkin….mungkin saja.. dan mungkin itulah yang membuat hatinya serasa teriris-iris. Ia ingin diperhatikan, ingin dianggap sebagai satu-satunya untuk roy…

_apakah ia cemburu ?_

Mungkin…mungkin…

Riza tetap menyandarkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, ketika didengarnya ketukan dari luar. Segera ia hapus air matanya, dan bersikap normal.

"General"

Roy ! apa yang ingin ia lakukan di sini ?

Riza membuka pintu itu, dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"ada apa, sir ?"

"tidak… hanya… kulihat kau bersikap sedikit aneh hari ini. Jadi, aku ingin mengecek keadaanmu saja."

_Benarkah ia perhatian padaku ? benarkah masih ada kesempatan bagiku untuk ada bersamanya… lebih dari hubungan kami yang dulu ? mungkinkah ?_

"hm… hawkeye… be…besok kembali pakai celana kulotmu, ya…"

Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Rasa kesal kembali memenuhi dirinya, membuat nafasnya terasa sesak. _mengapa ? apa dia tidak suka ? _Riza tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin menangis sekarang juga.

"roy…. Kenapa ? kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaan seorang wanita !" teriaknya sambil tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir. "apakah aku hanya kau anggap sebagai laki-laki, sehingga tidak pantas dengan rok ini ? Mengapa kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai _wanita ?_ Padahal setiap hari kau memandangi perwira-perwira lainnya dengan pandanganmu yang seperti itu ! Mengapa aku tidak ?"

"ri..riza…."

"kenapa ?"

"Riza… aku… maaf… aku tidak ingin orang lain menatapmu seperti itu… a..aku tidak ingin melihatmu ditatap dengan tatapan yang kotor itu dari semua orang di sini… aku… aku egois…maaf.. aku tidak pernah mengerti perasaanmu…" Riza mulai kelihatan tenang.

"hm… kalau begitu, kita bisa mulai dengan dinner nanti malam ?"

wanita itu mengangguk dan memberinya senyuman manis, sambil menghapus air matanya. "boleh aku pakai rok mini, roy ?"

"boleh… hanya di depanku saja….."

Keduanya bertatapan dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Tidak ada lagi hukum fraternization yang menhalangi mereka. Di hall, terlihat fuhrer dan generalnya, berjalan bersama-sama sambil menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

_**Owari **_


End file.
